


Chapyard Soulmate AU (abandoned)

by Not_Your_Average_Username



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Average_Username/pseuds/Not_Your_Average_Username
Summary: I thought about writing this and wrote the intro and then promptly abandoned it. So uh, if you wanna read it and maybe gain inspiration from it feel free. I just thought since this fandom is so lacking I'd contribute what I could.





	Chapyard Soulmate AU (abandoned)

Writing on skin soulmate au 

Eric Chapman was not a normal man. He was a soldier, and a good one at that. He had gone on adventures and suicide missions alike. He has killed and saved lives. One could say he lived a full life. But Eric was lonely. Because of this life he had no friends or family to speak of. He had an apartment, but it couldn’t be called a home. What kept Eric going were the scrawlings that appeared on his arm occasionally. Things like “Blake 6pm” or “eggs” or even just mindless doodles. It was Eric’s soulmate. Whoever they were, they had saved Eric’s life. Without those mindless doodles, someone would have lost a love.

Rudyard Funn was not a normal man. He was an undertaker. He lived and dealt with the dead. He may not have been the best undertaker, but Piffling was a small island and it was the family business after all. His twin sister didn’t like to be with him and neither did any of the other villagers but that was ok. Rudyard was about as bullheaded as they come, and he refused to believe he wouldn’t meet his soulmate. But as the years dragged on, his soulmate never appeared. Rudyard’s hope, his dream dwindled. It never went away completely however. It was always there to mock him. The little voice in his head was merciless and nothing was out of bounds. 

~~~

It was a morning like any other. Rudyard was holding a funeral and a brawl started, Mayor Desmond Desmond continued to be kept very busy, and Antigone was in the mortuary. However, it was not any other morning. It was the day Eric Chapman came to town. His past was vague, his hair was perfect, and he had opened a funeral home across the street from Funn Funerals.


End file.
